A Life in Song
by AraLupus
Summary: School, work, two wars, friendship, heartbreak and true love. The story of two women, two hearts and one destiny. Kinda songfic/epic cross, KittyHawk MM/RH
1. Chapter 1 I Kissed a Girl

Chapter 1 - I Kissed a Girl

The sun beat down onto the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On any other day students would be milling around, ignoring deadlines for homework in favour of savouring the rare good weather of bonnie Scotland. The lake's surface would be disturbed by brave paddlers, soaking their feet in the cooling waves lapping at the shoreline, trousers rolled up to pale, sun-starved knees. Laughter would fill the air, broken by the buzz of conversation. The library would be bare and all things school-related were banished from the mind. Only one thing could break this sunny day tradition; Quidditch.

Specifically that days match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the winner of which would claim the cup for their House, have it draped in Red and Gold or Blue and Silver for the next year. It meant even more for those 7th years playing for them both, this being their final chance to snatch some glory for themselves and their home for the last 7 years of their lives. Soon they would be leaving, their school day naught but memories, but it was care-free yet tense days like this that would stick with them for the rest of their lives. For one such teenager it would be a truly defining day.

Minerva McGonagall tucked the loose strain of her ebony locks behind her ear, a few hairs tickling her skin as she did so. The usually subdued student had a rare rosy flush in her cheeks as she strolled through the grounds, no books in sight for a change as she moved with the sea of her peers towards the Quidditch stadium. Whilst she herself was a team-member her broom had been damaged during their last match with Slytherin and she had been unable to replace it before that day. Feeling a streak of martyrdom, she had forfeited her spot on the team in favour of someone else who would be able to attend with a half-decent broom rather then the ancient, weather-damaged brooms the school was able to lend out.

But, despite the disappointment, the Gryffindor was very much excited, but less vocal about her emotions then the two bubbly girls by her side. Already curvy despite their 6th year at the school, Veronica Bloomay chatted animatedly with a more petite Samantha Tanner, both girls gossiping about this player and that player, ever-so-slightly more interested in which beater they preferred to admire from afar then which team would claim victory for themselves. Rolling her eyes, Minerva focused emerald eyes on the distant pitch, a tight smile pulling at her lips. She wasn't as interested in boys and relationships as her peers, something Veronica and Sam were often quick enough to light-heartedly tease her about, but she always believed that her time at the school should be dedicated to getting the best grades possible rather then romantically attaching herself to someone and risking her future.

Try using that reasoning on raging hormones, however, when her dorm mates stumbled giggling into their shared rooms late at night and far too far past curfew to be proper.

Catching the last snippet of conversation, the young woman nudged Samantha, voice incredulous as she spoke. "What did you just say, Samantha Tanner?"

Peels of laughter erupted from the two girls as she continued walking, arms linked from their gossiping just moments ago. "Oh, don't be such a goody two-shoes, Minnie!" Samantha laughed, eyes dancing with delight.

"It's only a party! A couple of the Ravenclaw players have arranged for a few of us to get into their Common Room for a little get-together tonight, no matter the outcome. Oh, I do hope Donnie will be there!" Veronica commented, her voice raising an annoying octave as she gushed over the newest Ravenclaw player, a burley beater who'd gained his position only months earlier.

"You can't be serious, surely. Can you imagine if the Headmaster found out?"

"Minnie, don't argue with us; you're coming with. It's about time you let your hair down," Veronica said, cutting of whatever else she had to say. Huffing and feeling a bubble of anger below the surface, Minerva turned glittering eyes away, knowing there was no use arguing with them. As much as she disliked situations such as this, she knew her two friends would get their own way eventually.

The time between their arrival at the pitch and getting a good spot seemed to drag by, the anticipation of the crowd palpable and even sweeping the two less sport-enthusiastic girls away, causing them to join in with the songs and cheers of the sea of Gold and Red supporting their House team. Minerva cheered and waved her small flag adorned with a moving, pouncing lion, cheeks flushed more as a trumpet sounded and the players flew out onto the pitch. Emerald eyes roamed over the Gryffindor team as they lapped the pitch before skimming over the Ravenclaws, but as her eyes landed on the newest addition to their team, her heart skipped in that cliché way it did in books.

* * *

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention._  
_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_  
_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on._  
_I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

* * *

The Ravenclaw seeker had only joined the team a while ago, always having lingered in the background and not having drawn attention to herself. When suddenly during Ravenclaw's last game against Hufflepuff she took up the position and wowed all those in attendance. Her mastery on the broomstick guaranteed her spot in the final, and it was this movement that first caught Minerva's attention. The way she moved, blonde hair tousled in the wind, was so fluid. The broom was like an extension of her arm, her legs. She was like a bird of prey the way she flew, stalking in the shadows almost, her movements timed and controlled like nothing she'd seen before. But it wasn't her prowess with her broomstick that caught the Gryffindor's attention. What had her heart attempting to escape her chest was those stunning yellow eyes that met hers own for a brief moment in time before she was away.

In the back of her mind she realised that the match had started, that both teams were now soaring around the pitch. Goals had been scored, her peers were crying out at every twist in the game. But, despite all this, it passed in a blur as her attention zoned in on this magnificent creature before her. Roaring in her ears was the first thing she noticed, the firm grip someone had on her shoulder was the next.

Dragging emerald eyes away from the Seeker for the first time that match, Minerva turned her attention to Veronica whom had a death-grip on her, screeching in a rare bit of excitement. "Minnie! They've seen the Snitch!" She gasped, her free hand pointing desperately to the other end of the pitch. Leaning forward, she and the hundred or so other students held their breath collectively as the two Seekers dove and twisted and soared after the tiny golden ball.

It was a tense few moments, the cheering resumed as the students urged their team mates on. But eventually, the Gryffindor's fingers clasped the golden ball, snatching it away from the Ravenclaw at the last moment. The cry of victory was deafening as the lions jumped and stomped their feet, cheering. The players embraced, pumping the air with their fists, the odd 7th year tearing up. The minutes passed and eventually the players all shook hands, congratulation each other. Before she could spy the enigmatic Ravenclaw again, however, the two still babbling girls had swept her away, voices ringing out about the forthcoming party.

Hours passed in a blur of the girl's laughing and talking boys, shoes, dresses, etc, whilst Minerva endured it and tried to set her mind in order. In her years at the school she'd devoted herself to study, ignoring the advances by some of her male peers. And yet in one moment that had all been unravelled and she had lost herself in those eyes. In the next few hours she had berated herself again and again, resorting her thoughts and reminding herself of every reason why she hadn't engaged in a relationship before now. And to even contemplate entering one with a woman? No, it was best to set the young woman from her mind and simply enjoy the celebration with her friends.

* * *

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter._  
_You're my experimental game, just human nature._  
_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave._  
_My head gets so confused, hard to obey._

* * *

Stepping through the open doorway into the Ravenclaw Common Room, the first thing that struck her was how large it was. Circular, wide curtained windows surrounded the room, decorated in blue and bronze silks with bookshelves everywhere… The second thing she noticed was how many people were there. All the furniture had been pushed to the walls leaving the remaining space for the dancing crowd of students. Minerva had no idea where the music was coming from, but magical and muggle alike seemed to blare out, capturing the audience and dragging them into a dance. The beat shimmied through the floor, twinning up their bodies and making them move in time, smiles and laughs heard in snatches as they enjoyed themselves.

Looking around, the Gryffindor was overwhelmed by the sounds and the crowd, her chest tightening at the lack of personal space. She turned on instinct and went to leave, only to be greeted by the laughing and gushing faces of her two friends. Feeling Verionica slip her arm through her own, turning her back towards the crowd and dragging her forward, she tried to relax, straining to hear them over the music.

"And just where do you think you're going, Minnie?" She laughed, turning and offering a wink to an equally giddy Samantha.

"Ronnie, you know this just isn't my type of-"

"Oh, come on, Min!" Samantha exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she interrupted, grabbing some butterbeers for the three of them. "Enjoy yourself! How many more times are we going to be able to do this?" She asked, passing the drinks around.

Minerva was silent at that, knowing it was true. The year after she doubted they'd have time, what with their exams. They were lucky their exams were still some months off yet. Looking between her friends, she sighed and gave a small affectionate smile, nodding. Lifting her bottle, she grinned widely. "To a good time."

Bottles clicked, drinks were drunk, dances were danced and a good time was had. After a few hours the younger years were ushered off and a 7th year produced several bowls of punch. The music continued, the dances carried on and Minerva had to admit that she was having a good time. A plastic cup was pushed into her empty hands and she drank without thinking, feeling parched from laughing and dancing. Wincing and spluttering slightly, the liquid burning as it went down, the young woman gasped before eyeing her two laughing friends. "Is this firewhiskey?" She accused, the ambiance and sudden rush of alcohol making her lightheaded all of a sudden.

She never received an answer as they spied two of the players they were looking for. They wandered away, giggling and drinking, leaving they more subdued friend glaring at their backs. Sighing to herself and wishing she could clear her head, Minerva turned to walk towards the door when she bumped into a solid mass.

Managing not to spill her drink, her lips began moving before she even looked up. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was…" Emerald met yellow, her words failing her for a moment. "…going." She finished, blushing lightly at her pause. Looking down, she heard a warm chuckle sound from the girl's chest, a pale hand appearing and bringing now familiar yellow eyes back into view.

"That's fine, it is pretty crowded in here," the girl replied. "I'm Rolanda, who're you, cutie?"

* * *

_Us girls we are so magical,_  
_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable._  
_Hard to resist, so touchable._  
_Too good to deny it._  
_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

* * *

Minerva's head was spinning, what little alcohol she had making her mind feel like it had cotton wool padding her brain, making her slow to react. All she could think was how warm Rolanda's breath was on her face, how sweet it was laced with firewhiskey as it was. Lips finally parted with an answer some moments later.

"Minerva." It was a single word but seemed to take some concentration to get out, her slow mind now focusing on the word 'cuties', her blush slowly creeping up her neck and staining her cheeks a darker shade of rouge. Yellow eyes seemed to catch the roaming coloured lights that someone had set up, seemingly dancing with the music.

She felt more then noticed the cup being taken from her hand and placed somewhere out of her immediate view, still entranced by the woman she had watched so intently not hours ago.

"Would you like to dance?" It was a simple question, but it sucked the air from her lungs, leaving her dazed. 'What is wrong with you? She's just a girl!' Minerva mentally scolded herself, getting more and more frustrated by the moment. Some of the fog cleared and she shook her head to further clear it. Seeing a flash of disappointment on Rolanda's face, she quickly took the offered hand as it went to drop.

"I'd love to," she said with a smile, one which widened when she saw the answering on the Quidditch player offered her. Minerva felt herself pulled further into the crowd as the tempo sped slightly, a song she didn't recognise coming on. She was tugged closer, feeling herself pulled close against the other girl as they danced, feeling far too ridged and nervous. What was she doing? She should pull away now, head back to the Common Room… and yet she couldn't pull herself away. The Gryffindor felt herself melt into the hands that held her waist, letting herself move to the beat, releasing herself to instinct as the two danced, eyes glued to each other. Time seemed inconsequential, only being measured in the songs that went by. Something flashed behind Rolanda's eyes and suddenly she was leaning forward, all Minerva was aware of was that sweet, warm breath on her face again.

"You're beautiful, Minerva…" It was whispered, barely heard over the crowd, but it echoed through the sixth years mind. Smouldering eyes burned before her gaze, making her breath catch. Her own darted to dark pink lips before flickering shut, those lips meeting her own.

* * *

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_  
_the taste of her cherry chapstick._  
_I kissed a girl just to try it,_  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._  
_It felt so wrong,_  
_it felt so right._  
_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._  
_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

****Hey guys and girls! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I plan on making this a long fic, going from Minerva and Rolanda's schooldays until, possibly, after the end of DH. It will be a kind of songfic; in each chapter I plan to include a song I feel captures the theme/feel of that chapter. I will also be trying to keep as canon as possible, so it will contain some spoilers garnered from Pottermore and other sources for the main characters backgrounds.

Lyrics are from 'I Kissed a Girl' by Kate Perry.

As much as I wished I did, I do not own anything HP related, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and no monetary gain. All Harry Potter characters, settings, etc belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros. respectively. Lucky S...


	2. Chapter 2 The Lady in Red

Chapter 2 – The Lady in Red

The grounds of Hogwarts were empty, the sun having laid to rest hours ago, leaving the silver moon and flickering stars to bathe the ground in some form of light. The Entrance was surrounded by trimmed hedges decorated with strings of fairy lights, the odd real fairy dancing amongst them and the few students milling around or trying to sneak way for some amorous time alone… The light flooded from the high windows of the Great Hall, music spilling from within, moving through the air and filtering into Gryffindor Tower, pulling a small smile from the lone figure still standing in their common room.

Minerva McGonagall was both looking forward to and dreading this evening. The excitement and butterflies that danced within her stomach were at the prospect of enjoying the Leavers Ball with her friends; an evening of dancing and idle chat, both things she normally abhorred, but this was the exception. True, the sixth years were not leaving this year, but they were always invited along to the ball as many were closer friends with the 7th years for whom the ball was hosted for. And one of those 7th years was the exact reason her stomach was in knots simultaneously, something giving her great strife.

Roland Hooch. The name pulled at her pale lips, a small smile that was barely a hint of the blossoming feelings she held for the other young woman. The months had crept past in a haze of sneaking around and stolen embraces in dark corners or empty classrooms. Despite her previous reluctance to enter a relationship, the young Gryffindor had slipped into the rhythm well, quickly learned to adapt to the idea that there was someone who cared enough to stick around this much. Come round to the idea that there was someone that _wanted _her…

The thought caused a red blush to sweep across her checks and spread down her neck, further highlighting the mark on her neck. The love-bite sat squat and a deep purple against milky skin, another reminder of her developing relationship. Lips pulling into a deeper smile, she swept her wand in a small arch, casting the same glamor she'd been using everyday to hide the various marks of lust the Ravenclaw had left on her body. It had never gone further then heavy petting, Minerva not having felt comfortable with that yet, and at times she feared that Rolanda might grow bored of her if things didn't progress forward. After all, there hadn't been any sign that they were an item; no pet names, no admissions of their relationship to either of their friends, no verbal statement that they were a, well, _they_.

Sighing and coming to the same conclusion that she was just going to have to trust the other young woman, the Gryffindor slid her wand away before sweeping out of her dorm and heading down to the Common Room. The Ball had been underway for less then an hour, but it was already in full swing, leaving the tower mostly empty. The only people lingering now were Veronica and Samantha and the two boys accompanying them, neither of whom she was acquainted with but assumed the other two were. She left out a sigh internally at her lack of date; the only problem with having a secret relationship.

At one her two friends began to gush as dresses were compared and giggled over. Whilst Veronica and Sam were both in more modern cuts of dresses in pink and lavender, Minerva was in a slightly more modest number in a deeper. It wasn't a shade she had been partial to, despite her lion heritage, until a certain hawk-eyed female let slip that it was a beautiful colour on her… Thoughts drifted then, another smile forming till she was pulled from her thoughts but a cleared throat and the familiar feel of one of her friends linking their arms.

"Thinking of anyone special, Minnie?" Sam giggled, pulling her friend along, the other by her side with the two boys pulling up the rear, talking amongst themselves. Minerva rolled her eyes but smiled light-heatedly at the blond girl.

"You know there isn't anyone, Samantha." It was a lie, of course, but necessary. They weren't certain just who they could trust so it meant not telling anyone unfortunately, a fact that neither herself nor Rolanda favoured. "I was just hoping for a good evening, is all. Now, tell me about those boys following us." It was trickery, but it worked. The attention was moved from her smile as the giggling girls gossiped about the two boys behind them. The conversation flowed easily between them even as they stepped into the hall, though the most serious of the three couldn't help but listen with only 1 ear as they stepped into the grandeur before them.

Emerald eyes scanned the normally stoic room, taking in the silver and cream decor, the tasteful decoration lining the walls, high candles, sparkling lights. The effect was breathtaking, as it always was at these events. The room was fairly crowded, though most had made their way to the dance floor rather then sit amongst the tables lined towards the entrance and around the outside of the hall.

Feeling a pull, she glanced up and smiled warmly at her friends, trying to wave them off but being dragged out to dance regardless. Laughing, she began dancing in the small group they made between the five of them. Minerva couldn't name the band, though the other two girls seemed quite exuberant at whoever they were, cheering away as they all danced together.

"It's good to see you dancing without complaint!" Veronica called into her ear over the music, slipping closer so they could speak without everyone else shouting.

"I decided to concede without complaint considering the occasion." Came the reply from Minerva, smile seemingly stuck in place now.

Raising an eyebrow, Veronica chuckled. "You have been in a good mood lately. Could it have anything to do with… her?" Without realising what was happening, the girl had danced her friend around till they were facing the East wall, raising an arm and pointing to a small group that was huddled together. Eyes followed the outstretched arm, breath catching in her chest as her gaze fell across the handsome features of someone very familiar in recent months.

* * *

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright,  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,  
I have been blind;_

* * *

Rolanda Hooch took another deep drink of the punch in her hand, trying not to wince as the firewhiskey it had been spiked with burned a trail down her throat, warming her stomach and easing tense muscles. She and her friends had barely been in the hall for half an hour now and were mostly on their way to merriment thanks to the bottle of Ogden's Old Michael had slipped in. Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on what was being discussed, but the Seeker was having a hard time of it, continuously catching traitorous eyes drifting to the open double doors, expecting to see that familiar figure glide through at any moment…

Snapping out of it at the light punch to the air, golden eyes turned in a mock threatening glare at the broad Beater, Jackson, that had thrown it, open laughter filtering through the air from the group at their newest friend's antics. They all know she was a bit of a Casanova, playing hearts as easily as she played the field when on the broom, but they could all tell she had a soft spot for a certain Gryffindor swot.

"Oi, Hooch, I asked if your ma and pa gave your grief over buying dress robes," he said with a snicker, eyes roaming over the athletic figure before him. Whilst ever other female in attendance was wearing an elegant dress, Rolanda had gone with traditional men's dress robes in a darker forest green. She had, of course, turned a few heads and raised a few eyebrows, but no-one was truly shocked; even her day-to-day uniform was masculine.

Openly laughing, she shook her head, blonde spikes sliding from side-to-side as she did so. "Nope, though there wasn't really much they could have done, what with me being 'Of age' and all that," she said, grinning widely. It was true her parents weren't keen on her life choices, mostly that of her sexuality and almost blatant flaunting of it, but there was nothing the couple could do. "I see your Dad stopped you from buying that silky number we saw you eying up though, Eveer." The comment had them all laughing, the easy ribbing continuing amongst them. Even away from the pitch they were all good friends, easily taking a mocking from each and dishing it out as easily, but always remaining respectful. It was amongst these 5 that Rolanda found it hardest to hide her…

Her _what_ exactly? It wasn't a relationship, per se. They hadn't said so, never proclaimed exclusivity. Though she hadn't acted upon that, there wasn't anything stopping her, after all, they weren't sleeping with each other and she was renowned for slipping from bed to bed. True, she did care for the Gryffindor who'd caught her eye, could possible even let her feelings deepen given time, but they only had until the end of term, at which time she'd be gone and Minerva would still be here. What would happen then? Stay in contact, see each other over the holidays? Would it be possible what with the Quidditch player going off to play with the Holyhead Harpies next season? She doubted they'd give her time off to go see her student beau…

Shaking that thought away and choosing to ignore the dull throb the though brought about within her chest, the Ravenclaw nudged her friend back, laughing as they pushed him off towards the dance floor with his girlfriend.

"Go on, Johhny Boy, can't keep the girlfriend waiting!" She laughed, pushing him with one hand, the other still clutching her punch.

"Speaking of girlfriends… Whose that hot piece of ass you've been sniffing around?" Toby said, raising his eyebrows as they all laughed suggestively.

Stifling the angry response that she felt bubble in her chest, Rolanda laughed along with them. "Now, now, Tobes, you've got to learn to be a bit more respectful. No wonder you don't have a date." She threw back at him, much to the amusement of their friends who watched the back and forth for a while before the young man threw his hands up, shaking his head.

"I don't even see why you're bothering with her; we all know she's straight and nothings going to happen!" He exclaimed, laughing at his friend, laughter echoed by the others, a few nods thrown in.

"Who said nothing was going to happen?" They all jumped at the unexpected voice as it chirped into the conversation, turning as one and spotting the shorter Minerva standing behind them, hands clutched in front of her, emerald eyes sparkling in the light, roaming from body to body before landing on Rolanda and truly coming to life. Holding out a hand to her, Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Dance with me?"

* * *

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_

* * *

She'd stayed on the opposite side of the hall the entire time, enjoying herself and the ambience of the evening alongside her dearest friends. Despite having dates, all four of them included her and remained apart and dancing as a group, a fact she appreciated. Teenage lust, however, could only hold out so long and apparently their breaking point was a slow song. Waving away their apologetic looks, Minerva felt her feet carry her off to the side, unconsciously approaching the small group she had spied earlier.

Rolanda looked handsome as ever, but more so if possible. Dark dress robes flattered her frame nicely, masculine like everything else she wore, it no longer surprised the Gryffindor to see her dressed as such. The curious witch had watched the small group for a while, raising an eyebrow as their slightly boisterous words and laughter filled her ears. When the conversation had turned to herself she decided to save her paramour from the conversation. At first she was going to pretend not to have heard anything, merely slip in and steal the Ravenclaw away. However, having heard the last few crossed words she'd decided to hell with hiding, she wasn't going to put the other woman through it any longer.

Stepping closer, she heard the last statement and decided enough was enough. The looks of surprise on their faces was priceless, but the look on Rolanda's was precious. Her intentions were made very clear when she asked for a dance, but would it be accepted? Minerva waited with baited breath as she gazed at the other woman, hand still outstretched. She released the held breath when she felt a warm hand slip into hers and a warmer smile answer her own.

Barely glancing at her, she turned on her heel slightly and began to pull the taller woman towards the dance floor and the other turning couples. As they stepped onto it, however, she felt a resistance behind her. Turning with a curious expression on her face, she looked up into the pained one of her companion. "What's wrong?"

"Tabby… What are you doing? I thought you didn't want people knowing?" Rolanda asked, glancing around at the few glances they were getting as they stood, the Gryffindor still clasping her hand. The small nickname brought a wide smile to her face; it was one the Ravenclaw had given her when she discovered that Minerva was a cat animagus. Just another moment of their time together which made her certain she didn't want to hide any longer.

Nodding, Minerva stepped closer, bringing her hands to the shoulders of the other woman. "I didn't, but I changed my mind. I don't know what this is, but I'm tired of hiding," she said, teeth flashing in a bright smile which was returned as she felt familiar hands encircle her hips, bringing her closer for a dance.

"Well, who am I to refuse a Lady a dance?" Rolanda chuckled, beginning to move them amongst the other couples. The instant whispers and stares didn't bother her; she'd been out for a long time now, it was the young woman before her she worried about. The Seeker already had a job offer, no-one cared who she slept with. Minerva, however, still had another year at the school and possibly surrounded by bigots. She was due to get straight Os in her O. , but that didn't stop the niggling worry… But she let it go, realizing that the Gryffindor would have thought of all that. And, besides, it wasn't like she had any responsibility to keep her looked after.

Rolanda's mind went blank as the shorter woman reached out and touched their lips together. It wasn't the most passionate kiss they had shared, though it was more compared to that mere brush at the party those months ago, it still caught her unawares and had her eyelids fluttering closed…

* * *

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,  
And I have never had such a feeling,  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_

* * *

Minerva's heart was in her throat as she stepped back down onto the balls of her feet, eyes drifting open after their brief kiss. It wasn't the receiver of her kiss she was worried about, it was the response of those around them… Chancing a glance, she realised quite a few people had turned and were watching them. Some shocked, some neutral, some bordering on indifferent, and then her eyes met those of Sam's. She stood close by with Veronica, both girls gazing at her with curious expressions on their faces. As she felt Rolanda pull her close, milky skin pressed against the white of her shirt, she saw the faint smiles spread across their faces. Understanding was evident in their eyes and it swelled her heart.

Beaming, the young woman pressed herself more firmly against the hardend athletic build of the woman's whose arms she had found comfort and passion in within the last couple of months. She had no way of knowing where this was headed, but she knew she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

_I never will forget the way you look tonight._  
_The lady in red, the lady in red,_  
_The lady in red, my lady in red,_

_I love you_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, there was the second chapter. What did we think? Sorry it took so long- I've been really busy and stuff, but it's here! Hopefully the next one won't take as long :P Thanks so much to those who reviewed (responses below) and to those of you who favorited or added me to alerts! Please leave a review; it feeds my muse!

**Review Replies::**

DarthVandola – I appreciate your honesty! I understand why you'd feel that, but I think I want to write a bit more, hear a few other people's feedback before deciding whether to change the editing or not :) But thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad you enjoyed it!

JUJUChick16 – Wow, thank you for the compliment! I only hope this chapter lives up to your expectations as does the rest of the story :D

Lyrics are from 'I Kissed a Girl' by Kate Perry.

As much as I wished I did, I do not own anything HP related, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and no monetary gain. All Harry Potter characters, settings, etc belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros. respectively.


End file.
